X-Factor Annual Vol 1 5
(story) | NextIssue = (series) (story) | Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = Jon Bogdanove | CoverArtist2 = Al Milgrom | Writer1_1 = Louise Simonson | Penciler1_1 = Jon Bogdanove | Inker1_1 = Al Milgrom | Colourist1_1 = Brad Vancata | Letterer1_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor1_1 = Bob Harras | Quotation = I must admit it. You did quite well... for first level mutants. | Speaker = Franklin Richards (Earth-811) | StoryTitle1 = Act of Faith (Days of Future Present Pt. 3) | Writer2_1 = Peter David | Penciler2_1 = David Ross | Inker2_1 = Geof Isherwood | Colourist2_1 = Nelson Yomtov | Letterer2_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor2_1 = Bob Harras | Synopsis1 = While X-Factor is playing jai alai and Scott and Jean bicker, a grown-up Franklin flies over New York City and decides that Ship doesn't belong there. He dematerializes it. The Fantastic Four explain that they were attacked by Franklin and call on X-Factor for help. Rachel attacks Franklin and is repelled. Jean meets her and refuses to believe she is her daughter. Sentinels attack Franklin atop the Chrysler building, and X-Factor and the Fantastic Four destroy them. Ahab uses his harpoon to turn Rachel back into his hound, but fails. He and his hounds battle X-Factor, the Fantastic Four, and the New Mutants beneath the Statue of Liberty. Torch and Bobby destroy Ahab's portal and reveal his machinery, which Scott destroys. Ahab and his hounds are immediately sucked to their own time. Franklin reappears and tells Scott that his son will be a powerful mutant, but he should never have been born, so he takes him away. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Unnamed Hounds Locations: * ** *** **** **** Items: * Tesseract Pocket Vehicles: * * * Ahab's floating base | StoryTitle2 = Tribute the First | Synopsis2 = Jean lays flowers at Phoenix's grave, which is marked with her own name. Mrs. Scully tells her life story: she was a rich Jewish girl who had been sent to a Nazi concentration camp. She was allowed to live because she could dance ballet for the commandant. She moved to America, married Sam, and was rejected by her aunt for marrying outside their faith. She is an example to Jean of how to have many lives and yet remain true to herself. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mrs. Scully * * Mrs. Scully's aunt * Several Locations: * ** *** Phoenix's grave site * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The first story is part 3 of 4 of the Days of Future Present crossover event. Though named "Part 2", this story takes place after the New Mutants Annual crossover, which is named "Part 3". * The second story is a part of the annual story arc, Tribute. Paying tribute to characters who have died over the years. * In the second story, Mrs. Scully recalls her past during World War II in Nazi concentration camps and her life after that. * Issue includes bonus pinups of: X-Factor Annual Vol 1 5 Pinup 1.jpg| Mighty Marvel Masterwork by Dale Keown & X-Factor Annual Vol 1 5 Pinup 2.jpg| Special Sneak Preview of by Jackson Guice | Trivia = | Recommended = * - Events leading up to this story * - " | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 10/30/2010 }}